You Must Be Special
by Derrot
Summary: Matsuda gets drunk and hits on a girl at a bar. At least, he thought it was a girl. Matsuda x Mikami.


**You Must Be Special**

Disclaimer: I do not own _Death Note_.

Note: "Sakujo" means "Delete". Mikami makes that word sacred in the anime, and I couldn't bear to use the English term in this fic.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maybe he had one two many drinks. Maybe he should head back to headquarters. But a woman in the corner sitting all by her lonesome caught his eye. She was rather tall, with long black hair and glasses. She exuded sophistication. Maybe he would actually score tonight!

"Hey, beautiful," Matsuda slid into the booth across from the mysterious woman. She looked up from her reading.

"Get lost."

Matsuda pouted. "Why?"

"Uggh," She closed her book and sighed. As she got up, she muttered. "Why did I ever put this in my schedule?"

"Hey! Don't leave!" Matsuda threw himself over the table. He yanked the girl back down into her seat. "I may not look like it, but I'm really cool! I'm part of the top-secret Kira investigation team!"

"Kira? Investigation team?" "She" relaxed back into the booth and stared at him intrigued.

_Ha_, Matsuda thought. _That got her attention!_

_Maybe if I get close enough to this fool, I can get him to leak information on the Kira case! I can find God!_

"If you come over to my place, I might tell you about my brave adventures," Matsuda grinned slyly, but ended up looking like a dork.

Mikami rolled his eyes, "Sure." He took a small notebook out of his briefcase and began scribbling in it. _Sakujo, sakujo, sakujo._

"Whatcha doing?" Matsuda peered across the table.

Mikami pushed his glasses up his nose. "I'm deleting time slots in my agenda," he looked up innocently.

------

Once outside the club, it didn't take Matsuda long to amble drunk along the sidewalk and fall down the stairs to the subway.

He would have no choice. Mikami picked up the cop piggy-back style and began carrying him to his own apartment, since he didn't know where Matsuda lived, not to mention the guy was unconscious. Amazingly, the man didn't break anything. He only had a few cuts and bruises, as far as Mikami could tell.

People were giving them looks, so Mikami stepped into a t-shirt shop and bought an "I'm With Stupid" shirt to wear until they got to his apartment. _Honestly, how did this idiot become a cop?_

Matsuda stirred a bit on Mikami's shoulders and giggled. "I'm special."

_That must be it._

------

After setting the drunk on his bed, Mikami walked off to the bathroom for the first aid kit.

Matsuda looked happily around at the sparse bedroom. Out of the open door, he could see the orderly office below. _So she's that kind of girl… _When Mikami came back with the disinfectant and Band-Aids, Matsuda grinned. "You need to get out of this stuffy apartment more and have fun. Lesh go to Disneyland!" he exclaimed with a slur.

Mikami sighed. "Hold still," he held Matsuda's arm as he sprayed it with disinfectant.

"You're so pretty," Matsuda gushed, leaning into Mikami's face. He hiccupped.

Mikami's heart thumped as he pulled away. "What are you doing?!" He pulled out his pen and clicked it. "I've got a pen and I'm not afraid to sakujo!"

Matsuda continued to sink closer into Mikami's face. Then he abruptly fell into Mikami's lips. Mikami struggled at first and tried to push the man away. _But I need to find out who Kira is. _He dropped his pen and accepted the kiss. _This is merely a sacrifice to find God. _Deeper. Mikami gave a little, too. _It's not like I'm enjoying this. _His arms slid up Matsuda's back and clutched his shoulders. But it stopped. He heard snoring. _The hell?! The idiot fell asleep in the middle of the kiss?! Our kiss!!_

Disappointed, Mikami lifted the dead weight and set him in the middle of the small bed. The man looked so innocent, peaceful… youthful. If only he wasn't against Kira, he would be a perfect part of God's perfect world. To make him more comfortable, he removed his socks, pants, jacket, and tie and unbuttoned his shirt halfway. He couldn't help but peek at the ID he found in the jacket. _Tota Matsuda…_

Mikami tucked him in and kissed his forehead gently. "Good night, Matsuda-san."

------

At 6:00, the alarm went off and Matsuda rolled over, trying to hit the snooze button. But he couldn't reach the clock. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. _This isn't my apartment… _He looked beside him. "Uwaaaa!"

A man was staring at him over the back of a chair. Matsuda looked down at himself… all he was wearing was a half-buttoned shirt and boxers. _Did he…? _He gaped at the man.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Mikami smiled good-naturedly.

Matsuda leaped out of the bed.

"Your clothes are over there."

Matsuda pulled his clothes on quickly and bolted down the stairs and toward the door.

"You can have some coffee and toast before you leave," Mikami offered as he stepped down the stairs.

"N-no. Thank you, though," Matsuda grinned nervously. With that, he was gone.

"You're welcome, Matsuda-san," Mikami gazed wistfully out the window in his study at the fleeing figure.

------

_First Ryuzaki, now Matsuda. _Light bent over and placed a hand on Matsuda's shoulder. Matsuda lifted his head from the desk and stared ahead blankly.

"Where's your usual energy? Cheer up, Matsuda-san!" Light smiled sweetly.

"Or he'll punch you," L stated dryly.

"Ryuzaki!"

"What? That's what you did to me, Light-kun. Or does Matsuda get special treatment?"

"You read into things too much!"

Matsuda stared into space, ignoring the nearby argument. _Who was that guy? I wish I could have thanked him properly._

**End.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inspired by the Taro Matsui Show/Matsui Showtime and the fact that Mikami is actually a sweet, misunderstood guy.


End file.
